


An Eye For An Eye 以眼還眼

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Wedding, Wizarding World, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盧修斯援引了一條古老的巫師法律，哈利付上了代價。</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye For An Eye 以眼還眼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Eye For An Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591240) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> 授權：

　　最後一戰後回首過去，哈利簡直不敢相信他以前有多麼天真。他是多麼驚恐，當預言揭露，當他知道他不得不殺了伏地魔，或被他所殺。

　　現在伏地魔死了，死在他手上。

　　但其他人亦如是。

　　他不後悔殺了伏地魔。他也不後悔殺了貝拉特里克斯，那個兩年前害死天狼星的人。但他從來無意傷害納西莎•馬爾福，她嘗試拯救她姐姐，被他的咒語擊中，來不及自救就葬身火柱。

　　他從來不喜歡德拉科•馬爾福，自日記本一事後也不相信他的父親盧修斯，但他仍然為納西莎的死，他造成的死極其內疚。於是他長嘆一聲，執起羽毛筆在羊皮紙上書寫，寫了一封由衷的道歉信給他們兩個。德拉科消失了，傳聞他去了德姆斯特朗。盧修斯身在馬爾福莊園，儘管他與伏地魔牽連甚深，他妻子的死引來威森加摩同情，而事後他當然能輕易發誓自己一直忠於魔法部。

　　哈利仍然覺得盧修斯應該被送去阿茲卡班。但或許他也吃夠苦頭了，失去納西莎，他的兒子飛去了另一個國家。

　　他懷抱這些仁慈的念頭直至魔法部的貓頭鷹來到，帶來一封抄寫精美的信通知他盧修斯•馬爾福透過1327年的德莫特—麥卡倫法提出訴訟，要求哈利•波特成為他的妻子。

 

* * *

 

　　「妻子！」哈利抗議道。他在赫敏對角巷公寓的細小客廳內來回踱步。「我不能成為他的 _妻子_ ！我是個男人！」

　　「荒謬頂透。」羅恩同意。

　　「毫無邏輯！」哈利停在椅旁，赫敏坐在那裡，大腿上兩本書打開了還有一本在地上。「我不敢相信魔法部贊同了這件事。」

　　赫敏抬起頭來。「那是一條古老的法律——好幾個世紀沒用過了——但沒有廢除，所以我恐怕它仍然有效。」

　　哈利盯著她。她皺起的眉頭表達出隱含之意，她肩膀聳著仿佛極力隱藏，她的目光對上他又隨即移開。他腹中突然被灌了鉛似的，他重重坐在了地上。

　　「事實上，有相當一段歷史。」赫敏爽朗道。哈利從那愉快的語氣聽得出是為了他好，他強迫自己看上去感興趣。「有個叫做菲奧娜•麥卡倫的女巫某日扔了個鐵釜出窗，剛好落在另一個女巫頭上，害後者當場死亡。她的鰥夫——那肯定是德莫特了——向巫師議會對她提出訴訟，他們透過宣布她嫁他為妻作為賠償了事。」

　　「但她是女巫。」哈利不滿道。「我是巫師。」

　　赫敏手指劃過書頁。「這條先例六十一年後被援引，當艾芙麗達•馬爾登被一隻屬於克里斯平•伯斯德的夜騏踐踏。鰥夫馬爾登沒有對伯斯德先生行使他德莫特—麥卡倫的權利，而是用在了他的侄女亨麗埃塔身上。」

　　「那就讓盧修斯•馬爾福娶我的佩妮姨媽吧。」

　　「或者你的痴肥表弟。」羅恩竊笑道。

　　「噓。」赫敏心不在焉道。她還在翻著書頁。「照理他可以，如果他想。但讓我看看……摩根於1530……邦漢於1742……」當她的目光掃過文字，她的聲音止住，她的表情愈發凝重。最終她向後靠去合上了書。「從被告家庭成員中挑選是原告的權利。沒有明文規定那人一定要選女人。什麼也沒有。」她的聲音微微顫抖。「噢，哈利。」

　　「我操蛋了。」哈利道，將臉埋進雙手。

　　羅恩與赫敏誰也沒作出回應。

 

* * *

 

  
　　他們又到了該死的十號法庭，那個召開了他驅逐聽證會的地方。高台上充斥許多張不友善的臉孔。康奈利•福吉，仍然是魔法部長，還是掛著令人生畏的表情。多洛雷斯•烏姆里奇，不過一年前終於從聖芒戈獲釋，低頭看著他帶著那種癩蛤蟆凝視美味多汁的蒼蠅的喜愛。

　　只是這一次，哈利沮喪地想，爬上石台坐在了鎖鏈搭著的椅上，鄧不利多不會在這裡替他辯護了。沒有人會了。鄧不利多同樣在伏地魔死掉那場仗中被殺。納西莎在同一戰喪生，害得他陷入這個爛攤子。羅恩、赫敏和萊姆斯陪他走到了門口，但不獲准進入法庭。他只有自己一個。

　　「七月二十四日的民事訴訟，原告，盧修斯•蓋厄斯•馬爾福，在德莫特—麥卡倫法下向哈利•詹姆•波特要求賠償，後者在今年六月十二對他的妻子納西莎•布萊克•馬爾福造成傷害終致其死亡。」他環視法庭。「原告在場嗎？」

　　「是的，部長。」角落傳來輕柔而慢條斯理的一聲。金髮與尖細、蒼白的臉，優雅的深色長袍。哈利壓下顫抖。那男人看上去如此鎮定。然而他要求的東西如此——瘋狂。

　　「哈利•波特。」福吉道。「你是否殺害了納西莎•馬爾福？」

　　「是，但——」

　　「法庭記下被告承認自己有罪。」福吉道。

　　「但那是一個意外！」哈利衝口而出，有點絕望。那是戰爭的壓力。他瞄準的是貝拉特里克斯。儌羅告訴他會沒事的，他不會受指控。他不會被送到阿茲卡班。「那是意外。」他重覆道。「那是戰爭！我在打伏地——」

　　「無關宏旨。」福吉生硬地道。「這是公正的法庭。每個女巫和巫師過來都會得到相同對待。法庭不會為殺了伏——你知道誰的英雄作出例外。」

　　「無關個屁。」哈利嘀咕道，但沒大聲得讓人聽見。福吉恨他。烏姆里奇恨他。大半威森加摩成員大概都恨他好不好。所有人都愛戴英雄，直至他們送出徽章為止。然後又開始抱怨了。

　　「德莫特—麥卡倫法適用於戰時意外死亡的案件嗎？」看台上傳來一把響亮的聲音。哈利聽到後呼出一口氣，那是博恩斯夫人，他在哪裡都認得出她的聲音。至少，他可以相信 _她_ 是公正的。

　　「意外死亡是唯一的先決條件。」福吉後面幾行一個巫師道。哈利不認得他。「蓄意謀殺就會在刑事法庭處理了，當然。」

　　「我知道，莫里森。」博恩斯夫人猛地道。她聽上去很不耐煩。「但沒有任何對戰爭結果帶來死亡的規定嗎？那個男孩不應為瞬息萬變的戰爭負責。」

　　「抱歉打斷，博恩斯夫人。」馬爾福道。他笑了，露出雪白的牙齒，閃耀得像個捕食者似的。「但我相信我有證據證明這點尚有爭議。」

　　博恩斯夫人調整了她的單片眼鏡，低頭看著馬爾福。「是嗎？」

　　「你毫無疑問知道，1388年巫師議會裁定被告承認罪責就足以援引德莫特—麥卡倫先例。」盧修斯的聲音柔滑如絲。「我這裡有一封文件，哈利•波特聲稱自己要為我心愛的納西莎之死負上責任。」他續道，高舉一張羊皮紙。

　　那封信，那封他出於憐憫與同情與內疚，而寄出的信。

　　他在劫難逃了。

　　福吉伸出魔杖唸出咒語，那張羊皮紙就像著了火似的，雖然盧修斯的手沒有絲毫晃動，但片刻之後火焰就從羊皮紙上升起，形成空氣中燃燒的字母。哈利的筆跡。就在那裡，整個威森加摩都看見了：

　　 _我對你失去妻子非常抱歉。我確信你怪罪於我，我也不能指責你。我瞄準別人，馬爾福夫人卻踏入我的咒語範圍。我當然自覺要為發生的事負上責任，但我知道我無法挽回已經發生的事，所以我只能致上歉意。_

　　最後，是大大隻環形火焰字母，寫著他的名字。

　　他們讀了這封信，聚集的女巫和巫師傳出一陣低語。最終福吉轉過來看著哈利。「這是你寫的嗎？」

　　否認也沒有用，證據就在眼前。「是的。」他的聲音嘶啞。

　　威森加摩之間又再交頭接耳，一陣短暫的唧唧喳喳。福吉揮了一下魔杖以撤消那些燃燒的字母，然後大聲拍在講台上讓房間肅靜。

　　「那麼，我想證據已經不言而喻。如果沒有異議——」他說，迅速瞥了一眼圍在他旁邊的女巫與巫師，「本法庭裁定原告，馬爾福先生勝訴。」

　　哈利跳了起來。「我反對。」

　　一陣笑聲。最終，博恩斯夫人開口。「我恐怕你的反對無效。法律在這點上很清晰。以眼還眼，以命抵命。」

　　「還有以妻償妻，是嗎？」福吉道。

　　「是的，部長。」盧修斯的唇彎成一個小小的，勝利的笑容。「婚禮會一週以後在馬爾福莊園舉行。」

　　「那麼恭喜你們兩位。」福吉道，喜氣洋洋。「請務必邀請我參加婚禮。」

 

* * *

 

　　這不是，哈利愁眉苦臉理了理長袍，他打算用來度過十八歲生日的方式。如果讓他來選，他會在下午和羅恩玩一會一對一魁地奇，或許之後去福斯科吃球雪糕。

　　然而他要結婚了。和盧修斯•馬爾福結婚。

　　會是一個小型典禮，為此他深深感激。連德拉科也不會出席——為此他更加感激。德拉科對整件事的興奮程度大概就和他自己一樣——就是壓根兒不。

　　魔法部聽證會之後，他一直怒不可遏，憤怒地捶牆。「他媽的可笑。」他們離開大廈時他嘀咕道。「如果我堅決拒絕呢？最糟糕的下場又會是什麼？」

　　「阿茲卡班。」萊姆斯道。哈利瞪著他。

　　「巫師世界非常認真看待債務，哈利。這是一條命債，像是斯內普欠了你的父親。像是蟲尾巴欠了你。」

　　媽的。

　　斯內普痛恨他。然而在最後一戰他犧牲了自己的性命拯救哈利，因為欠下他父親的命債。蟲尾巴無法在伏地魔的命令下殺了他，因為哈利在尖叫棚屋放過他時就生出一條命債。他整段人生，似乎，就是一段棘手的債務與義務，欠人與被欠形成複雜的平衡。但剛剛傾斜了，讓他跌落馬爾福莊園。

　　聽證會之後那週他只見過盧修斯一次，那個男人橫蠻獨斷出現在他壁爐告訴他婚禮的時間。盧修斯給了他一條門鑰匙，告知他無需打扮，他會為他提供禮服。「我不認為你有任何適合馬爾福新娘的裝扮。」盧修斯嘲笑道。

　　「等等。」哈利絕望地懇求道。「你不可能想要這樣。我的意思是——你的妻子。納西莎。你喜歡女人！你想從我身上得到什麼？」

　　「我也喜歡男孩。」盧修斯答道。毫無疑問他溫柔的聲音之下透著險惡。「你該為此慶幸。我可以要求威森加摩裁決改變你的性別，你知道的。」

　　哈利吞了吞口水。他們不會逼他這樣做的。對吧？

　　「那麼，三十一號見。」然後盧修斯消失了。

　　現在是三十一號了，哈利即將成為盧修斯的……妻子。他抗議表示這字眼不適用於他，但很明顯它具有古老的含義，維持傳統比起承認稱呼一個男人為某人妻子很荒唐來得重要。至少，他想，那隻帶他到更衣室的家養小精靈叫他做「哈利主人」。如果有誰叫他做「女主人」，或者更糟糕的「馬爾福夫人」，他會該死的尖叫反對，管他的阿茲卡班。

　　至少他不用穿上白色長裙。不，為他準備的禮服是奢華、閃亮的金色，以深綠色鑲邊點綴衣領和袖口。哈利從未見過類似的衣服，但照過鏡子後他知道它又時髦又得體。甚至還有一些配套的巫師內衣物，一件長長的寬鬆襯衣，以及一條雪白的亞麻褲子，當他欣賞鏡中的自己，他不得不承認成為馬爾福的……配偶，至少他會衣冠楚楚。

　　一聲敲門，一隻家養小精靈探進頭來。「是時候了，哈利主人！」

　　手最後一次穿過頭髮，他跟著家養小精靈下樓。

 

* * *

 

　　令人欣慰的是典禮極其簡單。牧師，一位名叫溫洛克的陰鬱女巫——哈利認得出她有去他的聽證會——嘟噥了幾句明顯的典禮用詞，施放了幾個咒語（哈利愈發恐懼地意識到，魔法將他與盧修斯捆綁，即使沒有阿茲卡班的陰影懸掛頭上，他也無法退出了，無論他有多想），並最終向他們承諾根據英國巫師法律他們現在正式結為伴侶，滿足了德莫特—麥卡倫條款。

　　他甚至無需親吻盧修斯。儘管從那男人向他投來得意洋洋的表情看來，他有預感這個苦難只是推遲了。

　　之後有個小小的宴會，為哈利和少數幾位他邀請作見證人的朋友敲響警鐘。一杯香檳，幾道自助餐桌上的精緻冷盤，他就預備好整場鬧劇結束。

　　但是沒有。挽著他的手臂領著他，盧修斯告知他這是他首次作為盧修斯的新娘——他的 _新娘_ ！——正式亮相，介紹給馬爾福家族及其社交圈子。於是他對盧修斯的母親、他的姨媽、他的侄子、他的律師，他的狩獵夥伴，一個又一個，微笑，握手，念念有詞，「你好嗎」，嘗試不讓他的目光因為荒謬無聊頂透的一切變得呆滯無神。嘗試不讓他的怒火升騰，當一下優雅的戲謔挑眉，又或者一把文雅的聲音慢條斯理道，「真的，盧修斯。你總是讓我驚訝。」因為他第一次為那暗諷漲紅了臉全身繃緊時，他感覺到盧修斯手上力度收緊得令他疼痛。當那上流社會的夫人明確表示不贊同後翩然離去，盧修斯彎到他耳邊嘶聲道，「作為馬爾福你 _要_ 舉止得體。」

　　第二日手臂上肯定有瘀傷，他知道。

　　就像重考一遍NEWTs，被幾個馬爾福的長輩檢查、考察。甚至捏了捏，但即使可怕至極，地獄似的，他也不希望它結束。

　　因為當一切結束之後，就只有他和盧修斯單獨相處了。

　　但最終賓客飲完所有香檳，吃完所有冷盤，笑著向相鄰臉頰送上飛吻，又和對方握了握手，就幻影移形或者用飛路粉離去。就連羅恩和赫敏，一直固執地獨自站在角落的他們，回頭悲傷地看了他一眼，也最終打道回府。一片空蕩蕩，優雅的餐廳沒有變得寬闊，反而顯得小了很多。小得難以容納剩餘兩人。盧修斯向他走來時，哈利發現自己正迅速瞟過門口與窗戶，徒勞地想著逃跑的念頭 。

　　「做得很好，哈利。」他道。

　　哈利發出不置可否的低哼。他又別無選擇。感覺像隻該死的訓練有素的海豹似的，他照做了。

　　盧修斯將手放上哈利的手臂——他之前緊緊握著的那隻，即使他的觸碰輕柔哈利也忍不住縮開。「跟我過來——」

　　噢天啊噢天啊，哈利想，我毫無心理準備。

　　「——我的書房。」盧修斯說完句子，一直不自覺屏住呼吸的哈利呼出一口氣。去他的書房。好吧，他做得到。

　　盧修斯的書桌上有一個酒瓶和兩隻白蘭地酒杯。盧修斯替兩人各斟了一杯，遞了一杯給哈利，在哈利狐疑地嗅了嗅時翻了個白眼。「梅林份上，這只是雅文邑。我不需要對你下藥。」

　　不需要。因為他受魔法束縛，不知是好是壞。但從他對盧修斯•馬爾福的認識判斷，大概壞透了。

　　「好吧。」盧修斯道，坐上皮革扶手椅，並示意哈利就座。「作為我的妻子你有一定義務。你會陪我出席魔法部宴會。你會在這裡為我的賓客舉行派對。你不必操勞家中瑣事，因為每日都有僕人負責。儘管裝飾莊園是妻子的傳統領域，但我不覺得你有納西莎精緻的品味，因此我比較希望維持她的決定。」

　　哈利不知道該說些什麼，只是啜了一口雅文邑。他才不關心傢俱擺設！

　　「當然，如果你想有自己的房間，裝修也可以隨你喜歡。為此，你可以使用古靈閣馬爾福名下的戶口。家養小精靈會照顧你的需要、服從你的命令，所有防護己經重設，能夠識別出你。你可以自由出入房子和領土，但在公眾場合 _務必_ 表現得體。」

　　哈利瞪大眼睛。他猜測的盧修斯腦內想法中不包括古靈閣戶口、家養小精靈以及派對。最後他大膽問道，「我……可以離開這裡嗎？」

　　盧修斯哼了一聲。「你不是囚犯，哈利。你想去那裡都可以。不過我想你會發現自己定時被迫返回。」他若有所思道，手滑落哈利的手臂。

　　魔法令他刺痛。火花從盧修斯觸碰之處一直落到他手上戒指。重甸甸的黃金與鉑金，和盧修斯戴著那隻一套，傳家之寶，他感覺得到害他全身刺痛的力量都來自這隻戒指。他思忖它是不是永遠不會脫落。大概是，考慮到馬爾福家族的性格。

　　他飲盡玻璃杯中最後一滴液體，甜美的火焰灼燒似的滑落，他突然希望這 _是_ 用來迷暈他的魔藥，因為這樣奇怪的念頭就不會在他腦海盤旋。又或者至少他可以怪罪於魔藥。他放下玻璃杯，轉身面向盧修斯。

　　「你為什麼要這樣對我？」他本意指責，但說了出口他自己聽起來都覺得哀怨。

　　大笑。「為什麼，哈利，我認為顯而易見。你害我失去我親愛的妻子，你必須作出補償！」纖細的金色眉毛挑起。「當然我不能指望你擁有我可愛的納西莎那樣的社交資本，但畢竟，你是那個打敗伏地魔兩次的男孩。有一個英雄作為妻子於我名聲有利。」

　　「我不能做你的 _妻子_ ！」哈利爆發。「我是個 _男人_ ！」　　

　　「你 _是_ 我的妻子。」盧修斯道，聲音變得強硬。他將空了的玻璃杯放上書桌，姿勢優雅地站了起來。「那不是可以不屑或者輕視的字眼。如果語言沒有力量，我們只需要揮舞魔杖就能施放咒語。但語言和動作一樣重要。 _羽加迪姆勒維奧薩。_ 」他突然道，雖然他沒有取出魔杖，哈利看見書桌上的高腳杯顫動，像是竭力升到空中。

　　「語言蘊含力量。 _妻子_ 這個詞牽涉到一個古老的日耳曼字 _waffe_ ，意指 _武器_ 。」

　　哈利磕磕絆絆起來，白酒給了他底氣，那味道仍然殘留他唇上。「我不是你他媽的武器！」

　　盧修斯看上去完全不為所動。「我親愛的男孩，你一直都是 _所有人_ 『他媽的武器』，如你所言。那個蠢材鄧不利多的武器。我們親愛的已死伏地魔王的武器。」他蒼白的臉劃過淺淺的笑意。「而現在你屬於我。」

　　噢，真他媽的棒，對不。

　　「所以這就是我對你的意義。你逼我經歷這——這一切的真正原因。」

　　然後盧修斯笑了起來，一陣清澈的笑聲響遍小小的房間。「噢，不，哈利。」他走到哈利仍然癱坐椅上之處，伸出手來。再一次，盧修斯的觸碰令哈利感覺到奇怪的刺痛，魔法與力量的漩渦，他任由自己被拉了起來。男人修剪整齊的指尖溫柔地劃過他下巴，他努力不要縮開。阿茲卡班，他告訴自己。要堅強。

　　「當然，還有一項我沒有提到的義務。我肯定你能猜得到。」

　　「變態。」哈利咕噥道。

　　手指停在他下巴，挑起好讓哈利不得不對上他的目光。「對美好肉體的官能欣賞沒什麼變態的。如我所言，我喜歡男孩。」

　　「我不！」

　　「啊，但我不是男孩。我是男人。」

　　像是他該死的分不 _清_ 。盧修斯站得如此近，他聞得到他身上的氣味，呼息帶著雅文邑以及揉合隱約花香香水與深深的麝香。「我也不喜歡男人。」

　　盧修斯傾身在他耳邊私語，長長的金髮拂過他的臉，痕癢，挑逗，那低沉的語氣令他背脊一陣寒顫直達腳趾。

　　「你會的。」

 

* * *

 

　　盧修斯•馬爾福的睡房比他預期中小，對一個富有男性而言。又或者它看似很小只因那張巨大的床。沉重的雕刻木材，覆蓋上質地厚重的布料，紅、藍、金三色構成複雜的圖案。被褥看上去如此柔軟、誘人，此日又如此漫長，有一刻哈利想，能沉入熱情的枕頭中該多好。

　　但當然，他進入房間時盧修斯緊隨在後，他很不安地意識到他大概不會得到太多睡眠時間。

　　不過，男人和男人是怎麼做的？他對男人和女人怎麼做有一個大致概念，雖然很不幸只是理論上的知識。他感興趣的女生對他不感興趣，反之亦然，才沒多久戰爭就真正展開，反正沒人有時間做這種事。

　　好吧，從盧修斯的手按在他肩膀的力度來看，他估計他很快就會知道。

　　「那禮服很適合你。」盧修斯道，攥起一把閃亮的衣服讓它在指間流走。「但我覺得穿得太久就不受歡迎了。」

　　哈利把玩鉤環，手指在緊扣長袍的小小金屬龍首上游走。他顯然指望他脫去衣服，僅僅這個念頭就令他想轉身離去逃之夭夭。這個念頭，也令他噁心。那種害怕與緊張前所未有，甚至面對伏地魔之時也不曾。他知道是那天殺的魔法束縛，強迫他，阻礙他。

　　「脫下來，哈利。」盧修斯道，底下透著一絲強硬，一絲憤怒，哈利迅速笨拙解開鉤環，讓金色衣服落到地上。盧修斯輕易解開自己深色的長袍，往床的方向扔去，露出和給予哈利的同出一轍的柔軟內衣。

　　從形狀可見盧修斯顯然得天獨厚。而且硬起來了。對此完全不知羞恥毫不在意，他拉近了哈利，思忖道：「我覺得我們該由親吻開始。」

　　好吧。他可以忍受。

　　又或者至少，哈利這樣想，直至盧修斯奪去他的唇，仿佛那是特別美味的佳餚。堅挺的唇壓上他，強迫他張開嘴，舌頭探索每一處，每顆牙齒以及上顎每一毫米，他想掙脫，想喘口氣，但一隻手緊緊扣著他後腦勺，讓他無法逃脫那張掠奪的嘴。他的下唇被吸吮，溫柔啃咬。然後是上唇。最終盧修斯的舌尖纏上他一直靜止不動，渴望置身事外的舌頭，將它扯進盧修斯嘴中。

　　不。

　　他或許被逼讓盧修斯得到他的身體，但如果他參與其中他就瘋了。推開盧修斯的肩膀，他掙脫開去。

　　然後他雙腿停止運作，他倒在地上，氣喘吁籲。

　　「你無法反抗，哈利。」盧修斯的聲音仿佛來自遠方。「典禮上你沒有注意到咒語編織嗎？想必你不會以為純血家族會讓重要如婚姻的事情有隙可乘吧？新婚之夜當然有特別儀式籠罩。」

　　他用僅餘一絲反抗的力氣抬起頭。「操你這雜種。」

　　「我的血統遠比你純正，親愛的男孩。至於操嘛。」他說，陰暗的笑容在臉上蔓延，「快了，我向你保證。」

　　盧修斯彎身到地上將哈利抱入懷中，輕易將他帶到床上，仿佛他是個孩子似的。他意識到，反抗也是徒勞無功。他四肢也不聽使，當他被放在柔軟的床單之上，他躺在那裡一動不動，由得盧修斯除下他的眼鏡，然後靠近他，覆上他的身體。

　　「讓我們再試一次，好嗎？」掠奪的嘴又再壓下，玉米穗黃的一瀑長髮掩去房間之景，唇、齒、舌不容拒絕地佔據他的嘴。

　　保持冷靜，哈利告訴自己。放鬆。讓他做。他讓唇瓣分開，他的嘴在侵略下張開。

　　但盧修斯顯然覺得不夠，他輕輕拉開距離皺起眉頭。「我不喜歡親吻一具死屍。」

　　哈。「那是你的問題。」

　　「我不這麼認為。」盧修斯道，他的聲音柔滑如奶油。「很可惜愉快的前景沒能勾起你的興趣。或許不得不嘗試痛楚的威脅。」

　　「噢，所以馬爾福毆打他們的妻子？」他帶著幾分虛張聲勢吐出那幾個字。婚姻咒語令盧修斯無法傷得他太重，對吧？

　　「當他們應得。」突如其來一動盧修斯滾到一旁，拖過哈利好讓自己坐在床沿，哈利難堪地搭在他大腿上。「而此刻，我的妻子表現得像個寵壞了的孩子，決定如果他要受苦，其他人也得跟著他受苦。」他傾身貼上哈利耳邊。「我可以說我受的痛苦比你深，但那會是謊言，對不。事實上，我想我會相當享受。」

　　他想還擊。他應該還擊。但他不肯定如果他又從他媽的魔法束縛得到那種古怪噁心的感覺，會發生什麼事，而且無論如何他也不敢肯定收到任何成效，考慮到固定著他的力度。盧修斯長袍之下隱藏了一副強壯的身軀，被壓著的時候他感受到他肌肉中那種螺旋彈簧般的張力。

　　一隻強壯的手按著哈利，另一隻將他的亞麻褲子拉到膝蓋。真是荒謬，哈利想，不舒服地在盧修斯大腿上扭動。他十八了，上帝份上。當然整場愚蠢的婚姻鬧劇很可笑，而盧修斯表現得——

　　「啊！」臀部落下的重重一掌令他叫了出聲，出於憤慨多於痛楚。「你他媽的在想什麼——」

　　又一掌。「措詞，哈利。」

　　又一掌。不是真的痛，好吧，有一點痛，當然，但真正痛苦的是那種尷尬，知道自己被扳在盧修斯•馬爾福膝上，大叫出聲，像個五歲小孩般被打屁股。

　　又一掌。姿勢不太舒服，他微微挪動，嘗試移開……噢，操。他壓著的硬物是盧修斯的陰莖，對不。

　　又一掌。他轉換位置避開那戳著他的堅硬 _物事_ ，卻不知怎地將自己的陰莖困在盧修斯微微張開的大腿之間，掌摑的力度令它輕輕摩擦精細光滑的亞麻，他憑想像感覺得到盧修斯大腿上的汗毛，滑過時弄得他的陰莖發癢。

　　又一掌。他已經半硬了，他光著的屁股上的刺痛不知何故加深了這種感覺，促使他的陰莖抵著身下溫暖的大腿，促使他知道是盧修斯勃起的鐵棍頂著他的腹部。

　　又一掌，然後又一下，又一下，很快他已經數不清盧修斯的手落在他臀部多少次了，又刺又痛得快要發瘋。而且過去幾分鐘他莫名停止嘗試將他的分身從盧修斯大腿上移開，開始向它推壓，那是最糟糕的，知道他已經放棄，若然僅此而已。

　　終於盧修斯的手又再落下，但並非用力一掌，而是輕輕愛撫哈利肌膚，從尾骨位置，滑過毫無疑問通紅的臀瓣，停在他雙腿之間短短一瞬，又再回到他尾骨。然後滑落他大腿，去到褲子擠成一團的膝蓋位置，拉了下來。

　　「沒必要再穿了，我想。」他扯去它，給了哈利輕輕一推督促他從他膝蓋上翻滾回床上。

　　他覺得更加脆弱，現在，只有一件汗衫。更不用說那處勃起，至少，不再接觸強壯大腿深受刺激，眼下迅速疲軟。他稍微縮起雙腿，好讓汗衣掩蓋，但盧修斯搖了搖頭。「汗衣，同樣。」

　　操。他將它拉到頭上，痛恨它掩著他的臉、他的眼，令他短暫一瞬看不見。在敵人面前失明、脆弱，是他一直試圖避免的情況。

　　好吧，無法避免這種情況。

　　當衣服不再遮蔽他的臉，他可以看見盧修斯正仔細檢查他，仿佛他是博金博克昂貴的藝術品，哈利感覺到臉龐在審視之下變紅。他想蜷縮成小小的，保護性的球形。在盧修斯面前一絲不掛，薄薄的亞麻褲子並沒有隱藏那人顯而易見的亢奮。就算不戴眼鏡他也看得見。

　　之後，目光沒有離開哈利身上，盧修斯脫下衣服。他的動作就如他做一切事情一樣優雅。精細的布料仿佛愛撫過他的身體才戀戀不捨悄然落地。哈利盯著，被蒼白亞麻與更白的肌膚的互動吸引，只看見形狀與動作，直至盧修斯的聲音猛地將他扯回房間。

　　「你看上去真可愛，為了我這樣攤開。多麼誘人親吻。」盧修斯沉在他旁邊的床上，翻身壓上他。「我相信這次你會全面配合了，嗯？」

　　哈利強迫自己張嘴迎接熾熱的侵犯，當盧修斯的舌頭挑逗他，他順從地纏上他的舌頭，唇瓣來回滑過男人的嘴。也不是太糟糕，如果他不去 _想_ 他在做什麼。

　　還有他是對誰做。

　　隨後盧修斯的身體壓下，壓著哈利小腹，他感覺到男人碩大的陰莖頂著他的。喘息，他嘗試扭動逃離那重量。

　　「你學得很快，我親愛的男孩。」盧修斯用手肘撐起身體，低頭看著哈利。「作為處子不錯了。」

　　「你很希望我是，對不。」哈利嘀咕道，以掩藏不適。如果盧修斯看上去不是他媽的得意洋洋，也不會那麼糟糕。他淋浴時手淫過那麼多次，想著金妮，或者蘇珊，或者芙蓉。還有操蛋的新婚之夜。

　　「不要否認。魔法不會說謊。」看著哈利的表情，他笑了。「確定純血新娘的貞潔是婚姻咒語一部份。但我向你保證我很快就會奪去你的初夜。」

　　「是啊，行，繼續吧。」

　　盧修斯的嘴抿成一線，他雙唇僅比周圍蒼白的肌膚多了半分顏色，「或許你還不明白，哈利。這並非一夜掠奪，過後你就可以回歸你無聊的魁地奇與巧克力蛙的世界。你•是•我•的• _妻•子_ 。」他低頭彎到哈利頸上，每說出一個字就伴隨一下吸吮、啃咬的親吻，咬破血管，標記肌膚，烙印加密信息讓哈利知道盧修斯•馬爾福在這裡。而後他微微側起頸讓唇瓣剛好落在哈利耳上。哈利感覺得到盧修斯溫熱的呼息，舌頭說話時掠過他耳廓，柔軟濕潤。

　　「你餘生每一個晚上都會在此床上與我共度。所以我建議你盡早習慣。」

　　餘生。操蛋的地獄。

　　確確實實。

　　盧修斯彎身到哈利鎖骨又再親吻，這次多了幾分溫柔。然後移到他左邊乳頭，舌頭輕彈挑逗，才含在嘴中吸吮，操你媽的，肯定有一根線連著乳頭與陰莖，對不，因為他為此抵著盧修斯的大腿一陣細碎戰慄，那個雜種肯定注意到了，因為盧修斯突然咬了他左邊乳頭，同時擠壓右邊。哈利不由自主抽搐，他的呼吸驚訝吁出，他感覺盧修斯在笑。

　　之後盧修斯動了，一道濕漉漉的痕跡舔落他的腹部，玉米穗黃的髮絲搔癢他濕濡的肌膚令他亢奮。灼熱的唇與冰冷的髮，激發新的感覺從乳尖蔓延到肚臍到髖骨，直奔陰莖與雙球，事實上會感覺不錯，他會享受，如果那不是盧修斯•天殺的•馬爾福。

　　盧修斯•天殺的•他媽的•雜種•馬爾福。他的舌頭現在捲上他的陰囊，溫柔舔舐、吸吮，將肌膚扯入嘴中然後釋放，哈利不由自主呻吟了。他感覺得到自己變硬。「不要。」他低聲道。仿佛只說一個詞就能抵抗這種感覺。

　　操。盧修斯就是想得到這種回應，對不。哈利嘗試一動不動躺著，讓血液流出陰莖。他刻意放慢呼吸。他不會喘息。他不會呻吟。

　　然後盧修斯的嘴逗弄他的陰莖頭部，舌頭舔過狹縫，用嘴唇推開包皮，每一絲決心與自控都隨風遠去。聲音溢出唇邊，既非喘息亦非呻吟，而是兩者之間，他被拉到吞沒他的黑暗水域之下。

　　有個念頭短短劃過他的腦海，如果他沒被這樣對待他永遠不會相信。盧修斯•馬爾福，讓他完美優越的嘴被另一個男人的分身玷污。他的分身。舌頭在底部輕彈，牙齒溫柔刮過嬌嫩的肌膚，讓那個念頭，所有念頭滑出他的腦海，只餘感覺殘留。另一聲哭叫溢出唇邊，他拼命擺動臀部以進入盧修斯甜美又危險的嘴中。

　　盧修斯的嘴，其他人的嘴，他不在乎，他不在乎，灼熱地不斷流動游移，眼下裹著整根柱身，眼下只在尖端起舞，抽刺吸吮愛撫，他變得好硬，他正衝向海洋，又濕又熱，他快要射了，快要——

　　冷風劃過柱身，盧修斯在他雙腿之間坐了起來，得意對他道：「現在樂於接受了嗎？」

　　哈利瞪著他，嘗試恢復幾分鎮靜，幾分怒氣。

　　「你還想我停下來嗎？」那聲音嘲諷、挑逗，幫助重燃憎恨與怒火。

　　「我不需要 _你_ 就能射。」哈利衝口而出，手套上陰莖。那是盧修斯的勝利，令他落到此境，但那是他的勝利，去剝奪盧修斯最後一推而達到高潮，他幾乎狠狠抓著自己。

　　被同樣狠狠拍開，

　　「噢，不。這是我的。」盧修斯道。他將哈利兩隻手腕釘在床墊上，頂開哈利的膝蓋。「當我允許你就會迎來高潮，不會更早。」

　　哈利瞪著他，喘著氣。

　　「你身體反應熱切得令人驚訝，如果我不知道你是處子，我會以為你是我見過最完美的蕩婦。」

　　「他媽的雜種！」

　　「當然如果你繼續侮辱我，我從頭到尾都不會讓你高潮。」

　　很好。他不需要。他只是強迫自己放鬆，專注於憤怒。讓頭部怦怦脈衝減退。他做得到。

　　他幾乎做到。但之後盧修斯稍微彎身，讓平坦的小腹抵著哈利緊繃的陰莖挑逗了一秒，就是短短一瞬的誘人摩擦令他的努力毀於一旦。

　　「噢，天啊。」他嗚咽道。

　　「噢，是啊。」盧修斯道。「你真漂亮，在我身下這樣攤開。我的小娼妓。我怎能抗拒讓你這樣子多待一會的慾望呢？」

　　雙腿壓著哈利，他伸手到床頭櫃取出一手絲巾，坐回下去時讓它輕輕劃過哈利胸膛。細膩布料在敏感肌膚上劃過，勾起又一聲嗚咽。

　　「能在翻倒巷買到的東西都極其欠缺精細，你不覺得嗎？」盧修斯隨和道。「這是我在巴黎買的——真聰明，那些法國人。」他抽出一條纖細的絲巾，舉到唇邊，吻了一下。「左手手腕綁到床柱。」

　　絲巾瞬間從他手中飛出，蜿蜒上哈利手腕，繞了兩圈才繫於床柱。「喂！」哈利抗議，迅速縮開手臂。但蠶絲動作迅如閃電，儘管他有魁地奇磨練出來的條件反射，他還沒意識到就被綁住了。

　　操。為什麼他把魔杖留在禮服裡，而禮服正躺在地上？此刻他願意傾盡所有換取魔杖在手。

　　盧修斯對另一條絲巾輕聲低喚，哈利嘗試滾走，藏起手臂，但是徒勞無功。盧修斯笑了，按著他，魔法絲巾纏上他右手手腕，同樣綑到床上。

　　「我要把你的腳踝也綁起來嗎？」盧修斯沉吟道，抽出另一條絲巾掠過哈利的腿。「嗯……我想還是不了，目前為止。」他補充道，將剩餘絲巾都扔到床邊地上。

　　「真是對待你 _妻子_ 的好方法，馬爾福先生。」哈利脫口而出，在束縛下扭動，測試牢固程度。

　　「別動，男孩，我不會傷害你。太深。」盧修斯補充道，伸手捏上一邊乳頭。哈利喘了一口氣，感覺以破記錄時間從他乳尖直達陰莖。「我打算好好使用你。不會對 _你_ 造成永久傷害。」他的手緩緩移動，撫摸哈利的陰莖。

　　天啊，這個男人表現得像他是他的財產。仿佛他的房子、他的馬車。他的家養小精靈。念頭劃過他的腦海，如果赫敏知道妻子在巫師世界被怎樣對待，她會停止捍衛家養小精靈轉而高舉婚姻權利的旗幟。

　　操蛋的雜種，他再次想。「那麼，你最好綁著我一輩子。否則我會對你造成永久傷害。」

　　「我不這麼認為。」盧修斯又溫柔愛撫了他的陰莖一下，令它抽搐，然後他向前跨坐哈利胸膛。他的勃起昂揚，幾乎碰到哈利下巴。這是他第一次好好看清男人的身體，近得他不用戴眼鏡也看得清，他打了一個寒顫。粗大、跳動，帶著力量與慾望跳動，半透明肌膚下網狀青筋突出。像是哈利不願深究的某個國家的神秘地圖。還有，盧修斯的氣味，在跳動中散發，從底部淺金色叢林，去到暗紅如血的頂端。

　　「來吧。」盧修斯道，陰莖輕推哈利的唇瓣。「嚐嚐我。」

　　「他媽的不可能。」

　　「那就咬我吧。如果你能。」

　　噢，對。他壓下反感，張開了一點點嘴。足以讓盧修斯推進一點點。

　　操。

　　他的嘴巴不聽使。他的下巴被固定，他的牙齒合不上。沮喪不已，他發出了半是哭叫半是呻吟的一聲。

　　「非常好。張大一點然後再叫一次。」

　　「操你媽。」哈利嘗試道，但說話只令他的嘴張大了一點，讓盧修斯的分身滑入得更深。剛好足夠推進，推上他的下腭，他的臉頰。而他自己的分身——天啊，他硬了，他硬得發痛，外加盧修斯頻繁伸手向後摸上一下，剛好讓他徘徊高潮邊緣。他好想射。他該死的好想射。

　　「是意圖的問題，你看。你應該高興才是，因為我也受咒語束縛。」

　　所以你不能殺我，哈利想說，但盧修斯的陰莖在他嘴裡他說不了話，只發出一聲隱約的低哼，但盧修斯似乎明白他的意思。

　　「但是，我可以，不給你快感。」他說，然後接下來撫摸哈利陰莖的動作輕柔如羽，令他緊繃。「你不想射嗎？」

　　像是你的分身在我嘴裡我回答得了似的，哈利想。

　　「我看得出你想。」盧修斯道，靠得更近，仿佛傾訴秘密。他推進了幾次，就抽了出來，留下哈利喘息作嘔。

　　「雖然你的口活技巧急需指導，我亦樂意教你，我恐怕我們的新婚之夜需要更傳統的圓房。」

　　「對，是啊。強暴男孩真是傳統。」

　　「別說得那麼過份。一個男人希望取悅妻子難以稱之為強暴。」盧修斯道，挪回床上，彎身好讓他滿是唾液的滑溜陰莖在哈利身體劃下冰涼濕濡的線。預料到它碰上他陰莖的那一刻，足以令他不由自主地顫抖。「我會取悅你，無論你喜歡與否。」

　　 _那_ 是瘋狂的言論，對不。但盧修斯說中要害。哈利仿佛一分為二，他的陰莖尖叫著渴望觸碰，渴望摩擦，渴望不需思索的高潮的極樂，但他身體其餘部份與內心都深陷絕望的痛苦。

　　然後盧修斯完全離開哈利的身體，下了床，哈利思付這大概就是一切的意義。被綁著獨留床上，痛苦憤怒。沒事。他合上眼睛再次專注於呼吸。吸，呼。吸，呼。

　　吸。噢，操。觸碰令他猛地睜開眼睛。盧修斯跪在他雙腿之間，強行分開它們。戳著他的臀部。他的手指滑溜而無情，儘管哈利繃緊它們還是輕易滑了進去。幾乎是一種侮辱，他的睾丸如此沉重、渴求，那些手指卻無視渴望觸碰的部份，直接來到讓他不舒服地扭動的束縛之下。

　　正當痛楚與不適的刺痛開始令他的勃起萎軟，盧修斯的手指就擦過某處令他呻吟出聲，再次變硬。「你看，哈利？也不是那麼糟糕。」

　　「他媽的變態。」他咕噥道。不知道是指盧修斯還是自己，因為他的陰莖告訴他感覺很棒，然而感覺另一端是盧修斯•他媽的•馬爾福，沒可能感覺良好。盧修斯的手指探進他的洞口，他想盧修斯很快就會將分身放進去，那絕對不是他希望發生的事。但他卻不想停，他痛恨懷抱這個想法的自己。

　　然後手指抽出。他雙腿被推得更上，更加，更加粗大的東西推進了他，痛得操蛋，他想 _現在_ 就叫停，該死的，他肯定大聲尖叫了出來，因為盧修斯笑了。

　　「很長很長一段時間我都不打算停下來。你知道深埋你緊致的小小後庭內有多甜美嗎？無與倫比的快感，我向你保證。」他又進出了幾次，哈利再次尖叫。「但我也保證了會讓你快樂，對不？」濕滑的手抓上他的陰莖，快速套弄。

　　還是很痛。痛楚沒有停止。但每次悸動、疼痛地擠進他的後庭，都伴隨陰莖與雙球盲目的狂喜沸騰，仿佛在他身周達到平衡，痛苦與快樂，他已分不清哪個是哪個。尤其當盧修斯的粗長擦過美妙的同一點，往痛楚摻進一絲愉悅，令他呻吟了一次又一次。

　　「雜種。」他低聲道，閉上雙眼。

　　「噢，不，哈利。看著我。」盧修斯命令道，他的聲音強硬，被慾望與怒火與勝利扭曲。「你以為你打敗了我們。你殺了我主人，你殺了我妻子，你以為你贏了，對不。然而你卻在這裡，在我陰莖下崩潰。」每說出幾個字就推進一次哈利身體，並且粗暴撫摸他的勃起。「我贏了，哈利。」

　　「不。」他喘著氣道。「沒有……沒有崩潰。」

　　盧修斯臉上的笑容可怕又嚇人。「你只是這樣以為罷了。」他說，突然不知怎地雙手都放在哈利身上，他的陰莖之上，他的雙球之上，擠壓、滑過、挑逗，按捺，配合盧修斯在他體內殘忍的動作，哈利嘗試抑制那像死咒，一束憤怒的綠光，一樣擊中他的高潮， 然後他哭了，「我恨你，我恨你。」瘋狂噴薄而出。

　　「我知道。」盧修斯低語。更快插入哈利軟綿綿瑟瑟發抖的身體，手指緊緊抓著他的臀部。全根沒入。他盯進哈利眼底，冷火灼灼。臉上因勞累與憤怒而通紅，金髮像光環般在頭四周搖曳，愈來愈快，終於他眼睛一顫，他身體一抖。「我贏了。」

 

* * *

 

　　哈利那晚沒有睡好，即使盧修斯鬆開綁著他的絲巾，親吻他擦破的手腕，然後留下他獨自躺在床上。他猜盧修斯肯定睡在別的房間，這個念頭他放鬆了一點。儘管如此，他不斷打盹，然後猛地彈起醒了過來，午夜暗影中漸漸褪去的恐懼只會在他再次合上眼簾之際全力回歸。早上的時候他從被子底下拖出自己，在床頭櫃找到他的魔杖，以及放在旁邊椅上的長袍。一個熱水澡洗去盧修斯最後一絲殘餘，他小心翼翼步下樓梯。

　　「哈利主人。」身後傳來一把高聲的尖嗓子，他轉過身看見一隻家養小精靈鞠躬，吱嘎移動。「盧修斯主人說我要給你送早餐，還有任何你想要的東西。」

　　盧修斯主人。我打賭他喜歡被這樣稱呼，哈利想。「他在哪？」

　　「盧修斯主人出門了。他說你可以做你喜歡的事。但首先，早餐！」

　　哈利整天都無所事事，在陌生華麗的馬爾福莊園四處遊蕩，一時感覺像囚犯，一時感覺像入侵者。他該 _做_ 什麼？最終他拿出他的掃帚——家養小精靈替他帶來，精美拋光煥然一新——在地上飛了幾圈，盡可能全速飛翔。

　　翱翔天際，身下一切都似玩具，他感覺到一絲自由、快樂。他幾乎笑了。為什麼，他可以飛去倫敦。或者霍格沃茲。再也不回來。

　　一念及此他腹中即時劇烈絞痛，他竭盡全力才能維持在掃帚之上。腦海劃過阿茲卡班的影像，即使陽光溫暖他仍然感覺到攝魂怪的寒意，他在樹籬旁著陸，喘息。

　　是什麼愚蠢的直覺令他以為自己可以自由？他被咒語與法律俘虜，他或許可以在小圈子裡繞圈飛舞，因為他不是要到哪裡去，對不。或許該燒了那他媽的掃帚。他倚在上面站著，凝視遠方，一無所見，直至一個年長婦人走過樹籬另一側的小徑對他道：「早上好，馬爾福先生。」他恐慌至極地衝回莊園，將掃帚扔給最近的家養小精靈，將自己關在那個該屬於他的房間裡頭。

　　與盧修斯共進晚餐是奇怪、緊張的事。他們坐在長桌的兩端，不作交談，哈利對此毫無意見。但當他們吃完晚飯，盧修斯推開盤子之後，他繞過桌子，拖起哈利的手，領他上樓，操他。然後令他高潮、尖叫，痛恨自己。痛恨盧修斯。

 

* * *

 

　　模式已定：每天晚上盧修斯都行使他的權利，但每天早上他都在哈利醒來前離去，接著那天就屬於哈利。

　　有時他待在莊園圖書館裡頭，裡面藏書遠勝霍格沃茨禁書區。從閣樓到地窖每一扇門都對他開放，他踏進儲藏室、壁櫥甚至盧修斯的書房。他發現自己，終究，可以離開這片領土——甚至幻影移形——只要他打算回來。

　　婚禮一週之後，他讓海德薇送信給羅恩和赫敏，安排他們在破釜酒吧會面共進午餐。「我不會談論 _他_ 。」他道，赫敏抱了他，羅恩握了他的手，他聽著赫敏講述她治療師學徒的工作，羅恩則講述傲羅訓練。

　　那個晚上，晚餐之後，他壯著膽子說他或許會申請參加傲羅訓練。或者別的魔法部官職，興許在神秘事務司？但是盧修斯用冰冷的目光盯著他，然後說馬爾福的妻子不用幹活，那天晚上，他在床上使勁索取。

　　早上時分，一如既往，盧修斯不在。哈利吃完早餐就去了圖書館。他決定讀完他找到的所有關於巫師婚姻傳統、婚姻咒語與婚姻法的書。如果他找到些東西能讓他……他特意讓思緒避開像是「逃離」與「自由」這樣危險的字眼。協議。他只需要這個。能讓他扭轉局面，讓他奪回少許力量的東西。

　　他想他應該讓貓頭鷹送信給赫敏——她會對這個圖書館羨慕妒忌恨，他知道——當他聽到莊園的前門呯一聲關上。他迅速合上《穩固家庭的五十種方法》，將他放回書架，沒必要這麼快就向盧修斯洩密。

　　但踏著重步走進圖書館的不是盧修斯，漲紅了臉大聲咆哮。那是德拉科。

　　「波特，你這個不懷好意的雜種！你對我父親做了什麼！」

　　「瞧，馬爾福，不是我。他逼我的——」

　　「逼你！你逼他的，我很肯定。怎樣做到的，勒索？你這個下賤貨色，你以為你骯髒的手能染指我們的錢？該死的淘金者。」揮舞著魔杖，他逼近哈利，後者緊張後退，探進口袋摸索自己的魔杖。「他甚至改了保護咒，你相信嗎？我得在房子外幻影移形用腳 _走_ 進來！」

　　「是我改的。」盧修斯的聲音從門口傳來，「因為我懷疑你會反應過度。事實證明我是對的。」

　　好極了。如果有一件事哈利比起與一個馬爾福共處一室更加討厭，就是與兩個他們共處一室。盧修斯肯定設了警號在德拉科出現時通知他。或許他們會對彼此用阿瓦達索命，他滿懷希望想到，因為德拉科轉過身面向他的父親。

　　「如果你想上個孌童是你的事，但沒有理由——」

　　「請給予我 _妻子_ 應有的尊重。」盧修斯的臉繃緊，他的聲音緩慢。

　　「所以預言家日報是對的！」德拉科大喊。「你瘋了嗎？」他對著哈利做了個手勢。「你不能娶他，不能。母親在她的墳墓死不瞑目，我敢肯定！」

　　「我就是為了向你的母親表示敬意才做這件事。你現在可能不這樣想，但是——」

　　「敬意！ _敬意！_ 」德拉科又再大叫大嚷。如果他沒有當場中風身亡，哈利想，他或許會是很好的盟友。因為德拉科顯然和哈利一樣對當前狀態不滿至極。「他是波特！他 _殺_ 了我的母親，萬一你忘了！」

　　「事實上，德拉科，他的姓氏不再是『波特』了。他現在是一個馬爾福了。」

　　這句話打亂了他的步伐。他朝哈利看過來。

　　哈利聳了聳肩。「我和你一樣不喜歡。」

　　「但是我。」德拉科道，他的聲音出奇地平靜。「可以為此做一件事。」

　　「別傻了。」盧修斯道。

　　德拉科只是一笑。「你更有錢了，我會說。」他轉向哈利。「你很歡迎擁有這姓氏與財富。兩樣我都從我的母親拿夠了。」

　　「德拉科。」盧修斯警告地開口，但德拉科打斷了他。

　　「我想這會向她表達更多敬意。」他稍微提高聲線。「我，德拉科，生於布萊克與馬爾福家族，放棄我父親馬爾福家族之名，與他斷絕一切關係。我摒棄我的父親。我摒棄我的繼承權。我放棄一切馬爾福財產所有權，我與我的子嗣摒棄一切馬爾福家族權利，不論魔法抑或物質。從今以後，我名為德拉科•布萊克，納西莎•布萊克•馬爾福的兒子與繼承人。以上帝之名、以梅林之名、以薩拉查之名我謹以至誠宣誓，讓所有巫師與女巫見證我的誓言。」

　　哈利感覺到德拉科說話時魔法的劈啪聲在四周萌生。肯定是儀式用語，帶有力量與意義，將德拉科與言論綑綁，正如婚禮儀式將他與盧修斯綁在一起。他迅速一瞥盧修斯，後者正盯著德拉科，臉上滿佈烏雲，但沒有任何動作干涉。或許魔法令他無法干涉，哈利想。他無疑感覺動彈不能，仿佛他也受圍著德拉科旋轉的咒語氣流束縛——突然哈利感覺它們也圍著他轉了，簇擁著他，潛入他身體從他鼠蹊到胸膛造成劇痛，仿佛吞噬納西莎的火柱。

　　他尖叫，跪倒在地。

　　「你最好看看你的妻子，盧修斯。」德拉科道。「我會自己出去。」

　　哈利看著他離去。那正是他需要的咒語，能切斷編織他身上綑綁他與盧修斯的東西。德拉科做到了，哈利從未如此嫉妒一個人，此刻，他嫉妒德拉科。

　　尤其當盧修斯將手放上他，扶他起來，助他走到窗子下的軟墊長椅上。更糟糕的是他需要幫忙，他腹中可怕的劇痛絞動，提醒了他那次喝下生骨藥重建手臂骨頭。盧修斯奇怪地盯著他。

　　終於哈利投降了。「發生了什麼？」

　　「你感覺不出來？」

　　他有氣無力哼了一聲。「嘛，顯然德拉科決定改變姓氏。但為什麼會影響到我？」

　　「哈利。」盧修斯柔聲低語。「你或許記得上個星期我們談論了你，姑且說是，妻子的義務。」他舉起手到喉嚨處扣緊哈利長袍的鉤環，解開了它。「我當時略去了一項，認為它不會適用，畢竟，我已經有繼承人了。」又一個鉤環被解開。

　　噢，不。哈利感覺到憂慮的冰球在他五臟成形。就在擊中他的痛苦緩緩減退之處。

　　就在那處……

　　噢，操。

　　「你沒有納西莎的美貌。」盧修斯說，解開哈利長袍最後一個鉤環，讓它落到地上。「但我想我們會有個可愛的孩子。對不？」

　　「噢，操。」這次他大聲說了出來。染上情緒。

　　盧修斯笑著，一隻手滑到哈利雙腿之間。「真是絕妙的主意。」


End file.
